Rackmount computer systems are generally designed having a height corresponding to whole multiples of an industry standard rack mounting height dimension. For example, rackmount systems are generally referred to as 2U, 3U, 4U, etc., systems where the “U” designation refers to one dimensional increment of 1.75″ in height along the vertical members of an Electronics Industry Alliance (EIA) industry-standard computer racking structure. Thus, a 2U rackmount system is generally designed to be approximately 3.5″ in height, less a small amount of clearance between vertically-adjacent rackmounted systems located in such a rack.
However, as the level of sophistication and operational requirements for electronic equipment increases, an increase in the quantity of components that may be installed into a particular rackmount system is also desired. Thus, a greater quantity of drives, peripheral component interconnect (PCI) cards, and other types of components than the quantity generally associated with a particular industry-standard mounting height ‘U’ designation may be desired in the rackmount system. However, because of the density of the components in the rackmount system and the size limitations of a particular U-designated rackmount system, the quantity of components that may be placed in a particular rackmount system is generally limited. Presently, for example, a 2U rackmount system can accommodate at most two vertically stacked drives and at most three vertically stacked PCI or expansion cards.